Prinsesa
by erisfreyr
Summary: [Oneshot] Akala natin puro lang kalokohan at kabastusan si Jiraiya. Mayroon din naman pala siyang tinatagong drama sa katawan. Jiraiya POV


**Disclaimer: Hindi akin ang Naruto.**

**Prinsesa**

Nanduon nanaman siya. Nakaupo at binabasa ang paborito niyang aklat. Ilang beses na niyang paulit-ulit binabasa ang librong iyon. Imposible kasing sabihin na hindi pa niya natatapos iyon, dahil sa tuwing nakikita ko siya dito ay iyon ang hawak niya. Napakanipis nuong libro. Tantya ko ay dalawandaang pahina lamang ang laman. Sa talino niyang iyon, matatapos niyang basahin ang aklat na iyon sa isang upuan lang. Ano kaya ang meron sa aklat na'yon? At saka, hindi ba siya nagsasawa?

Napakaganda talaga niya. Kahit sa malayuan. Ang itsura niya ay parehas parin noong kami ay mga bata pa.

Hay. Napapabugtong-hininga nalang ako. Hanggang tingin lang talaga ang paghanga ko sa kanya. Biruin mo, mula pa nuong kami ay mailagay sa isang pangkat kasama si Orochimaru, umiibig na ako sa kanya. Bakit? Isang dahilan: napakabait niya. Kahit na lagi ko siyang iniinis, ni minsan ay hindi niya nagawang magalit sa akin. Oo, at nasisigawan ako kung minsan, ngunit ayos lang iyon! Dahil nakukuha parin niyang ngumiti sa mga kalokohang ginagawa ko na madalas ay ikinagagalit ni Maestro Sarutobi. Napakatamis pa naman ng kanyang mga ngiti.

Kailan ko kaya ulit makikita ang mga ngiti niyang iyon?

Minsan ay sinabi ko sa kanya na mahal ko siya. Natawa lamang siya. Marahil ay hindi niya siniryoso, dahil alam niya na palagi akong nagbibiro. Nasaktan ako sa kanyang pahayag matapos kong sabihin iyon.

"_Ikaw talaga Jiraiya! Hindi ka talaga nawawalan ng paraan para mapatawa ako! Kaya nga napakasaya ko dahil may kaibigan akong tulad mo na tinuturing ko nang parang isang tunay na kapatid."_

Kaibigan. Kapatid.

Malinaw na malinaw. Iyon ang turing niya sa akin. Masakit, ngunit pinilit ko na ring tignan sa isang maliwanag na bahagi, may halaga naman ako sa kaniya kahit papaano. Hindi nga lang tulad ng inaasahan ko.

Dahil ang hinahangaan niya ay ang matalik kong kaibigan na si Orochimaru.

Bakit siya? Ni minsan ay hindi ito nagpakita ng kahit anong malasakit sa aming pangkat. Ni minsan ay hindi ito nagpasalamat sa mga ginagawa namin para sa kanya. Ni minsan, ni minsan...

Ni minsan ay hindi niya pinahalagahan ang damdamin ni Tsunade para sa kanya.

Nagawa pang umalis si Orochimaru ng Konoha. Hindi ko makayanan tuwing umiiyak sa akin si Tsunade, nakikiusap na hanapin ko si Orochimaru. Gusto ko siyang sampalin, at sabihin sa kanyang tigilan na niya ang kabaliwan niya. Ngunit hindi ko magawa, kaya't nanduon lamang ako upang magsilbing sandalan niya.

Isang araw ay sinabi niya sa akin na handa na niyang pakawalan ang mga damdamin niya para kay Orochimaru. Natuwa ako. Dahil, sa wakas! Naisip niya rin na walang mabuting idudulot ang paghihinagpis sa isang problemang wala nang pag-asang malutas. Magkakaroon na ako ng pagkakataong sabihin sa kanya ang tunay kong nararamdaman sa paraang hindi niya iisiping ako'y nagbibiro nanaman. Naghanda ako, at dumating ang araw na dapat ay ipagtatapat ko na ang pagmamahal ko. Bigla niya akong pinuntahan sa aking tahanan. Masayang-masaya siya, napakaganda ng ngiti niya at kumikislap ang kanyang mga mata.

_"Jiraiya! Ang saya ko ngayong araw na ito! Naaalala mo si Dan? Iyong lalaking nakilala ko sa tanggapan ng Hokage?" _

Sumagot naman ako, _"Oo, naaalala ko. Siya iyong ninja na bughaw ang buhok, hindi ba?"_

"_Tama, siya iyon!" _Siya ay napangiti. _"Napakasaya ko at ngayon ay nobyo ko na siya."_

Noong nagsalita na siya at sinabi ang dahilan ng kasiyahan niya, pakiramdam ko naman ay para akong sinaksak ng kunai sa aking dibdib.

Pakiramdam ko ay gumunaw na ang mundo ko ng marinig ko ang mga salita niya. Gusto kong bumalik sa aking silid upang ilabas ang aking sama ng loob. Napakasakit. Gusto kong umiyak. Ang pangit ng imahen, hindi ba? Isang lalaki, naturingan pa man din na isang ninja, umiiyak dahil sa sawing pag-ibig. Nginitian ko siya, at sinabing masaya ako para sa kanya. Niyakap niya ako at nagpasalamat dahil palagi raw akong nariyan para sa kanya. Niyakap ko rin siya at nangakong hindi ko siya pababayaan.

Isang digmaan ang naganap. Dahil isa siyang mangagamot na kunoichi, isinama siya sa isang pangkat ng mga Jounin. Kasama dito si Dan. Hindi ako masyadong nag-alala dahil kasama naman niya ang kanyang nobyo. Sigurado ako na hindi niya hahayaang masaktan si Tsunade.

Ngunit nagkaroon ng isang problema. Sinugod ang pangkat nina Tsunade ng mga di-kilalang ninja. Hindi pa magaling sa labanan si Tsunade, kaya't protektado siya ni Dan. Hindi rin naman ganoon kabihasa sa pakikipaglaban si Dan, kaya't siya'y nasawi. Sinubukan ni Tsunade na maisalba ang buhay ni Dan, ngunit siya ay nabigo. Doon na nag-umpisa ang takot ni Tsunade sa dugo.

Hinding-hindi ko makakalimutan ang kalagayan ni Tsunade pagbalik niya ng Konoha. Malayo ang tanaw, tulala. Nilapitan ko siya. Parang hindi niya ako nakita. Hiniling ko sa mga oras na iyon sa sana ako na lamang ang nasawi at hindi si Dan. Hindi dapat maranasan ni Tsunade ang ganitong mga pasakit.

Hindi pa roon natapos ang paghihirap niya. Sunod namang nasawi ang kanyang kapatid na si Nawaki.

Umalis siya ng Konoha pagkatapos noon. Ngayon ko na lamang siya ulit nakita matapos namin siyang hanapin ni Naruto. Laking gulat ko noong makita kong hindi nagbago ang itsura niya. Para siyang sinumpang manatili sa kabataan at hindi na tatanda pa. Hindi lang iyon, napakalakas niyang uminom ng alak at magsugal.

Ngayong siya ang Hokage ng Konoha, palagi ko na siyang makikita.

Kuntento na ako sa ganito. Kahit hindi niya nasuklian ang pagmamahal ko, masaya na ako tuwing nakikita ko siya at tinatanaw sa malayo, at nakikita ang mga ngiting matagal kong inasam na mamasdang muli.

Nandito ako't tinatanaw nanaman siya. Natutulog nanaman siya sa gitna ng maraming mga dokumentong kailangang asikasuhin. Dapat ko na siyang gisingin bago pa siya mahuli ni Shizune.

"Hoy, Tsunade, gumising ka nga riyan."

Kinalabit ko ang kanyang balikat, at gumalaw siya. Bumangon ang ulo niya mula sa kanyang lamesa at itinirik ang mga mata niya sa akin.

"Ano ba, Jiraiya! Anak ng—, hindi mo ba nakikitang nagpapahinga ako?"

"Kitang-kita ng mga mata ko." Aking sinabi habang idinilat ko ng malaki ang aking mga mata.

Natawa siya. "Wag mo na ngang idilat ng ganyan yang mga mata mo. Ang pangit mo kaya."

"Nagsalita ang maganda. Mas pangit ka pa sa'kin noh."

Tumayo siya sa kanyang kinauupuan. Kailangan ko nang umalis. Baka masaktan pa ako. Tumakbo ako papunta sa bintana, tumalon at nagtungo sa direksyon ng kabilang bahagi ng Konoha. Naririnig ko ang kanyang boses na sumisigaw habang ako'y tumatakbo palayo.

Huminto ako sa isang lugar upang tanawin mula rito ang bintana ng kanyang opisina. Napailing ako.

Nagagalit siya sa akin tuwing nakikita niya ako. Bakit daw ba hindi ako maghanap at gumawa ng ibang may silbing bagay at lubayan siya? Nakalimutan yata niya, na nangako ako sa kanya dati na hindi ko siya pababayaan.

Tsunade, habang buhay kitang pagsisilbihan, aking prinsesa.


End file.
